Midnight shouts
by Nea Poulain
Summary: The darkness was around them, and then, Matt shouts. He shouts to an inconcsious body, to the dar night. And the wind take his shouts...


_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own any of the characters mentioned on the story._

_Fifth place in the Valentine's Contest of 2012_

**Midnight shouts**

"Why did you go, jerk?!", he shouted to the body. He also wants to punch him, to leave him there. "Why did you leave me?!" He imagined Mello's eye paint on purple. He only wanted an explanation for what Mello do. "You're asshole".

He knew that his dearness for Mello took him there. But…, fuck, he had the impulse to hit him, at least once. The darkness flooded the heaven…, or maybe is only de smoke that the explosion causes. Matt found him when he could break trough the fire. In the ground, with parts of the skin burned, still conscious. "The know my name…", he whispered after fell, unconscious.

Matt take him out.

"Why?!", he shouted, again and his shout reach the dark heaven who looked at them. Without stars, only darkness. "Why—?", he whispered, with a weak voice. _Jerk_, he tought looking at Mello's face, _you'll have scars in all the body_. But he lived. He still lived. And when Matt found him, the relief was sustitute with fury.

He wanted to shout him that he had been stupid provoke that explosion. Because Mello put his life in danger, and he didn't matters. Mello did what the always did because of his impulse, not for tought about anything. _If you don't be so impulsive, maybe you would be better than Near_, Matt thought. But he wants to help Mello. No matter with what purpose. If Mello wants to catch Kira, that would becomes in Matt's wish.

"Why did you leave?", he shouted, again, once more. Maybe to the darkness night, because Mello could't hear anything, lying in his arms. _At least you could ask me if I wanted to go with you… and I would say yes, until the end. But you don't ask_, thought Matt. "Why did you leave alone?"

So, he fell down. He couldn't walk a meter more. He fell down on his knees, still with Mello's body lying in his arms.

It started to rain.

_You remember when I met you for the first time?_, thought Matt, talking to Mello. Touching his face, the only part of Mello's face that is not burned. _Me, yes, of course. You looked at me, with that eyes yours. You offered me a piece of chocolate; a piece of your personal treasure, you chocolates. But then, you left. You went because you want your revenge, don't you?_ Matt felt a tear running in his cheek. _And, I like to hit you, but I can't…, fuck… because I understand you._

"Damn asshole", he sighs.

_I miss you when you're not in Wammy's House. Even, I miss you your angry and aggressive character. Fuck, we're happy—we're so happy before Kira, before L's deat—_

"—but you leave!", he shouted through the darkness. "Why? Why?! Why?!"

_It doesn't matter, after of all. I found you and you're alive_. But he want to shout to him. To ask all the question he have done, once, twice, a million times while he was alone. They have ran away from the only place they ever called 'home'. Mello for revenge. Matt, for Mello.

They're completely alone in the Word.

Mello coughed and Matt looked at him, in order to watch if he woke up. But Mello didn't.

"You know, Mello?", he whispered. "I think that shooting stars makes your wishes truth. You said that tha belief is tan stupidity, but I really think that. I saw one. Yesterday. I ask it to found you alive. And you are here. Alive."

Matt touches again Mello's face.

"Why you left me? Why you left Wammy's House? You said that you want to be the first who catch Kira, but you left me—"

Shout to him. Hug him. Matt wanted to do the two things at one time. But he can't.

"Why you left me?", he shouted, again, finally.

There was no answer for that. They was lost, alone.

It didn't matters.

At the end…

Matt sighed.

"At the end, asshhole, I love you. Even if you broke my heart a millon times. I really love you."

I'm going to love you forever.

He sighed.

And you always are going to broke my heart.

_8 de Febrero de 2012 – Original_

_August 22, 2013 - Translate_

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
